


Help

by Author241100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Blood and Injury, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Collared Stiles Stilinski, Comforting Derek, Concerned Derek Hale, Derek Hale Feels Guilty, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Forgotten Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Meetings, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Pack, Quiet Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Tired Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author241100/pseuds/Author241100
Summary: Omega Alpha's mate Stiles Stilinski has been left in the clutches of the lacrosse team bullies as Scott abandons him for an afternoon with Allison. Packing his things after practice Stiles is confronted by the classmates who torment him for being an Omega. Thrown in a locker unconscious, when will the pack finally realize the Alpha Mate Is missing?
Relationships: Aiden/Danny Mahealani, Aiden/Stiles Stilinski, Alan Deaton/Derek Hale, Alan Deaton/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Isaac Lahey, Ethan/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 48
Kudos: 445
Collections: Sterek, Sterek protective Derek, Teen wolf fanfic





	1. Ambush

Stiles wrenched open his lacrosse locker with sweaty hands after a long frustrating afternoon of grueling almost rage inducing practice. The entire afternoon Stiles was ridiculed by his teammates for being an Omega, not to Stiles surprise, Scott said nothing creating a tension between the best friends. Stiles kept an angry eye on his oblivious best friend who was on the phone with his beloved girlfriend Allison Argent whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Friday nights before they had packnight were the best friends game night to play any video game or watch any movie they wanted, until Scott found his true mate. Stiles heart wrenches seeing him practically jumping up and down at the phone call, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He shook his head thinking of the girl who stole his best friend from him. 

He tore himself away from those hateful feelings looking down at his phone wallpaper screen, a picture of himself and Derek asleep on the pack couch. Stiles found a soft smile spreading on his face as he touched the triskelion pendant attached to the collar Derek gave him.

“Iles-” Scott spoke from behind him placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. “Stiles!” He spoke louder into Stiles left ear, snapping the Omega out of his deep thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, running a hand through his sweaty mess of mop hair. Stiles finished changing out of his padding into normal gym clothes watching as Scott rolled on his feet excitedly nervous, making Stiles already know what he was going to ask. His Alpha friend shifted the phone in his hand anxiously bursting with joy.

“Allison wants to study with me tonight before the packbonding, is that okay with you?” Scott asked with his hopeful eyes drilling holes into Stiles' annoyed expression. “I promise next week we’ll do game night!” Scott promised reaching a hand out to pat Stiles arm, for the tenth time in a row, every week Scott had cancelled to hand out with Allison instead of him.

“Yeah do whatever you want.” Stiles sighed adding another internal tick to the counter of times Scott has cancelled on him these past weeks. Scott beamed beside him giving Stiles a quick rough side hug before running out of the locker room without wasting any more time.

“Thanks Stiles, you're the best!” Scott giddily called over his shoulder already fumbling with his phone to call Allison back, in return Stiles stayed silent letting his head bang forward onto his cold locker door. 

He unlocked his phone scrolling to Derek’s contact ready to call his mate for another impromptu date night thanks to Scott McCall. Stiles groaned realizing Scott had given him a ride into school, he huffed a breath ready to wait outside after he called for Derek to pick him up. Before he could dial Stiles heard footsteps and sadly all too familiar growls approaching from behind him, Stiles closed his eyes internally grimacing at the bullies approaching. 

“Hey Stilinski.” A voice called in a degrading, mocking tone, Stiles swore softly to himself turning around and seeing six lacrosse members who didn't take kindly to Omegas staring him down with all various eye colors showing.

“Hey-” Stiles didn't have a chance to finish before he was shoved against the lockers behind him, the breath was completely knocked out of his lungs making him gasp for air. The attacker pulled on his collar keeping him from taking a proper breath, Stiles reached up clawing at the hands holding him attempting to free himself. 

“Where’s Scott to protect you?” Another member sang out, punching Stiles in the stomach with all the force he could muster. Stiles bent forward, arms instinctively wrapped around himself for any protection they could count as, he kept a death grip on his phone not willing to let it go until he could call for help. The hands around his neck let up, allowing Stiles to breath for a moment before a fist collided across Stiles jaw snapping his head sideways, flaring pain in the Omega’s head.

“Pathetic. Weak. Omega.” Someone spat on the individual words leaving saliva dripping down Stiles pale mole dotted face. The boy grimsed tasting the blood pooling inside his mouth, his bruising jaw was harshly gripped forcing the Omega to stare at one of his attackers. Greenberg smiled with his fiery red eyes that were intensely narrowed at the poor Omega, Greenburg feeling almighty and powerful watching Stiles struggle against him. 

“No one likes a disgusting Omega.” He sneered looking at Stiles up and down, Stiles pushed away from the attackers backing into the closed locker behind him keeping his phone out of view, he panicked as he saw all the bodies closing in on him. Stiles held a desperate hand up to shield his face.

The Omega closed his eyes trying to reach any pack bond, his consuming panic attack approaching not allowing him to gain enough focus to call out for help. “Open the locker.” Stiles distantly heard from in front of him. The Omega was ripped away into hard strong arms before he was ultimately slammed into the harsh unforgiving ground, Stiles head bashed off the concrete floor leaving him dizzy and slightly disoriented. He shook his head trying to gain any focus he had mustered left within himself.

“Greenburg lets stuff him in.” Someone suggested gaining a flurry of laughter around him. Stiles tried to push his way up to the door to freedom only to have been hoisted up by the back of his shirt, he felt himself being pushed into his own small, tight, metal locker. Stiles opened his eyes to see Greenberg smiling in front of him with a devilish intent written all over his happy face. The bully grabbed the Omega by the back of his hair slamming his damaged hair into the side of the locker multiple bone cracking times. 

The locker door slammed shut as Stiles reached up touching his red wet hair he pulled away finding an alarming amount of blood staining his right hand. The lights inside the locker room shut leaving a claustrophobic Stiles alone with his fear of the dark. The silence in the room carried, making the Omega’s heart beat out of control. His throbbing head couldn't keep anything around him in focus, the barely conscious Stiles reached his phone up before effectilly dropping it to the ground. 

His droopy eyes gave up as he slumped against the locker, the bleeding side of his head pressed up against the cold locker wall. Red blood oozed down the locker side, creating a tiny, small pool below him. An unconscious Stiles lay eerily still as his phone’s lock screen stared up at him from the bottom of the locker.

Hours passed before Stiles let out a low groan, his head barely beginning to heal itself, he slightly shifted in his small containment chamber with a hazy brain. He blinked his eyes open to blurry vision, confusion immediately filled his memory wondering where he could possibly be. 

Stiles reached out touching the locker door in front of him feeling the metal grate, having the memories flood back into his intelligent brain, tears pricked his eyes at the pain jabbing in his skull. 

The Omega took in a shaky breath trying to gain any composure he could keep, his left foot moved back trying to get in a more comfortable stable position, it banged into an object that puzzled Stiles. The boy looked down seeing the only thing he could wish for in a time like this, his heart soaring at the one accomplishment he was able to make during the beating.

Stiles struggled to bend down, his fingertips brushed the iphone not able to fully grab it, he panted through the pain grunting at the nausea waving in on him. Deeply frustrated a few stray tears streamed down his face as he began to yell in pain, he bent down despite his demanding headache using screaming as a coping mechanism the whole way, he gripped the phone quickly standing back up. He took a breath clutching the technology close to his heart, he brought a hand up to his head clutching the wound closely. 

He took a shaky bloody finger pressing in his password with Derek’s contact coming up immedly from when he last tried to call, Stiles' blurry eyes cheered in happiness seeing Derek’s smiling face staring up at him. His eyes quickly filled with salty tears thinking of the man.

Stiles pressed the hovering call button as he choked a relieving sob when the phone worked and began to ring, the phone was immediately picked up without even a second dial in between. 

“Stiles where are you? Scott just showed up and I thought you were supposed to come with him?” Stiles heard his worried, overprotective mate say, Stiles held an unsteady hand up to his mouth trying to muffle the noises as he started to fully sob hearing his loves voice. “Are you crying? Stiles where are you?” Derek pressured worry evident in his voice, Stiles opened his mouth only his erratic breathing coming through on the line. 

“D-D-Derek, I n-need h-h-help.” Stiles managed to get out the pain in his body taking over, he could feel an overwhelming panic attack slowly creep up on him and there was nothing Stiles could do to possibly do to stop it. The only thing he worried about was telling Derek where he was. Stiles' quivering hand clutched his collar around his neck holding tightly on the triskelion, Derek was so proud to gift him. He used it to try and anchor himself to the phone call wishing Derek was here with him.

“Where are you baby? Are you hurt?” Derek responded as calmly as he could muster, obviously pained from his Omega mate's tone, Stiles began to fade out of consciousness everything around him tuning in and out in a haze. 

“Locker at school.” He breathed out sliding down the locker as far as he could manage, Stiles heard distant muffles as he dropped the phone in his lap allowing the darkness and terror to take him once again.


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below, I would love to hear suggestions! I will be uploading everyday/every other day.

Derek sat in his armchair eyeing the silent phone next to him, the pack night would start soon and he hadn't heard a word from his mate Stiles. Early this morning the bubbly chatterbox Omega left with high hopes of gaming with Scott after school and even higher aspirations for pack bonding night. 

The door swung open with Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd walking carefree holding boxes of pizza and liters of soda. The Alpha smiled at his betas, he wouldn't admit it but he loved to see them so happy.

“Hey Derek!” Erica greeted with a bright grin, while setting down the drinks on the coffee table, Derek nodded at her before returning back to the book he was pretending to read. “Why so grumpy?” Erica mocked with a giggle sitting down on the couch with a graceful plop. 

“Where are the others?” Derek asked, flipping the page of his book.

“They should be here soon.” Lydia replied while sitting in Jackson's lap, a comfortable silence filled the room as they waited for the others to show. Boyd frowned looking around at the quiet house. 

“Is Stiles here?” Boyd curiously asked, Derek looked up with an eyebrow raised, glad he wasn't the only one finding the silence filling the house weird.

“No last I heard he was with Scott.” Derek replied casually looking back down, Lydia and Erica both looked up at each other silently communicating. Lydia frowned, pulling out her phone scrolling away.

“Who cares where Stilinski is.” Jackson grumbled texting on his phone. Derek growled from deep in his chest as a warning to the beta to watch his mouth.

“Jackson-” He began to scold.

“I know I know.” The unruly teenager sighed, cutting him off, sinking further into his chair. Lydia’s eyebrows furrowed further looking at her lit up iphone screen, she looked over to Derek cautiously.

“Hey Derek?” She asked, making the Alpha look up to the red head. “You said Stiles was with Scott but I think Scott’s with Allison.” She told him, flipping her screen around to a picture of Scott and Allison in a bedroom studying for an exam. Derek leaned forward taking the phone as Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and Issac walked through the door. 

“Do you think he’s with them?” Derek asked, handing the phone back his worry starting to increase. Lydia shrugged, turning the device off and putting it back in her pocket. 

The Alpha’s head snapped up watching Scott and Allison laugh as they walked in the house giggling to themselves. Derek didn't hesitate to flash his eyes, making everyone in the room silent and still. “Scott where’s Stiles?” He asked the Beta as calmly as he could, while a quiet growl began to rumble in his chest. Scott stopped in his tracks smelling the anger rolling off of his red eyed Alpha, he looked around the room finding all eyes set on him. Scott awkwardly shifted on his feet becoming uncomfortable with the attention his presence gathered.

“I-I don’t know.” He stumbled making Derek walk a step forward, as his temper rose. “A-after school Allison called wanting to study so after practice I asked Stiles if I could go and reschedule our game night and he said yes.” Scott shrugged, cringing away from the bigger threat growling at him. 

Derek’s phone buzzed behind him with Stiles' cheezy over the top grin coming onto the screen. Derek snatched the phone answering right away clutching it with a deathgrip, he left a beat for his mate to say anything. When all Derek could hear was an eerie silence, the Alpha began to panic.

“Stiles where are you? Scott just showed up and I thought you were supposed to come with him?” Derek asked, listening intently, the same choking silence on the other end killed Derek. A heartbreaking sob came through the call making every member of the pack stand up in fright. “Are you crying? Stiles where are you?” Derek tried again hoping to gain a response from his sweet Omega.

“D-D-Derek, I n-need h-h-help.” His mate struggled to say, Derek’s concerns skyrocketed threw the roof. He gripped the phone tighter trying to stay calm for his mate, the sides of the phone about to bust at the pressure. Derek closed his eyes gulping down a small shred of calmness before continuing. His claws drew in his left hand piercing his palm letting blood drip down his hand.

“Where are you baby? Are you hurt?” He asked hoping his mate wasn't any physical danger, it felt like forever before Derek received a first response. The pack inched closer all circled around the phone anxiously waiting for Stiles to continue. Danny struggled to open his backpack trying to pinpoint Stiles' location if the Omega couldn't respond.

“Locker at school.” They all heard in slight confusion, everyone immediately snapped into focus waiting for Derek’s instructions.

“Okay Stiles I’m coming for you okay? Stiles?” Derek asked not hearing a response he started to panic further. “Stiles? STILES?” He shouted, after no response Derek left the phone to his ear Derek turned to the waiting pack. 

“What do we do?” Lydia asked snapping Derek out of his manic trance. The Alpha clenched his jaw looking at everyone trying to think.

“Jackson, Boyd, Erica. We have no idea what’s at that school. I'll need you prepared, go get the car started.” He ordered, Erica sprinted off with the others close behind, on her way she grabbed the camaro keys leaving the door wide open. Derek turned to look closely at Ethan and Aiden. “I know you're fairly new to the pack but if something attacked Stiles it could come here be outside in case something happens, howl for backup.” The twins nodded running off to protect the house. 

The Alpha looked to Lydia with the utmost confidence she could lead the pack in his absence. “The rest are to stay here, Lydia, you're in charge. Call Deaton and prepare for the worst.” He ordered, Lydia nodded, already turning around taking charge. Derek sprinted out the door knowing Lydia had things covered. 

“Allison called Deaton we need to prepare.” She demanded. 

Derek drove off down the road speeding the entire way, his grip on the steering wheel started to creek the leather underneath, while his other hand barely stopped itself from crushing his phone. The drive went by in a panicked blur having all the werewolves jump out of the car at once in defense mode. 

Derek tuned in his hearing as he picked up Stiles slightly distant heartbeat inside the school, they rushed forward pushing the doors to the school open with force. At once sprinting down the hallways the werewolves checked all corners for any possible enemies. As they approached Stiles' strong heartbeat the wolves out the scent of pain and blood increased immensely. 

“The locker room?” Jacked asked, pushing the door open, to his right he flicked on the light switch allowing the Alpha to enter and rush straight to Stiles. Derek stopped for a moment horrified by the obvious struggle that occurred in the room. He ran forward seeing a small line of blood leaking from one of the lacrosse lockers, Derek looked down at the lock before gripping the locker door. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked in a soft voice as he ripped the door off its hinge throwing it behind himself, he sucked in a horrified breath seeing his beaten mate. Stiles face and chin were all kinds of colored bruised, but his head made Derek want to hurl in grief. 

“Oh my god!” Erica gasped turning into Boyd’s chest for comfort. Derek gently put his hands out trying to pull the Omega out carefully without furthering any injuries he may have suffered. He placed a hand underneath Stiles injured head making the Omega sturr, his eyes slowly opening. 

Stiles groaned as his vision became clearer, a soft warm comforting hand found itself underneath his head. Stiles groaned leaning into the touch smelling the comforting scent of his mate, his eyes focussed seeing a horror stricken Derek staring at him. Stile’s eyes watered as he carefully leaned forward wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck hiding his face into the crook of it. 

Derek carefully hugged his Omega tightly pulling him the rest of the way out of the locker. Derek fell to the ground clutching his sobbing mate close, he looked up with only his eyes seeing the other three staring down at him helplessly. Derek wordlessly fished inside his pocket pulling and handing the car keys to anyone who would take them. 

Jackson reached forward assuming Stiles would rather have the others comfort him before himself. Derek’s empty hand cradled Stiles head leeching the throbbing pain Stiles felt away, the Omega went lax under him falling back to sleep with considerably less pain. 

“Let’s rush him home to Deaton.” Boyd whispered, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder for comfort. The Alpha carefully stood holding his mate bridal style continuing to leach his pain.

“Hey let us take some before you get dizzy.” Erica imputed as they walked to the car, Derek hesitated holding Stiles closer to his body, his wolf on full alert. Erica carefully put a hand on the Omega’s ankle leaching the pain while continuing eye contact with Derek letting him know she wasn't a threat. Jackson sat in the driver's seat with the other three smooshed into the back seats clutching Stiles close. 

Stiles lay across the three bodies, Boyd at his feet, Erica in the middle, and Derek examining his head keeping it stable in place. Boyd and Erica steadily took his pain while Derek needed a break to stay conscious, he felt a few tears track down his cheeks. 

The drive back for Derek was a blur of guilt, grief, and regret filling inside of him. He carried his still sleeping mate inside as soon as the car came to a stop. Derek looked up finding Deaton waiting in the doorway of the house. 

“Bring him upstairs to your room.” The doctor told him already worried about the injury on Stiles' head. Erica, Boyd and Jackson collapsed on the couch in absolute shock from what they'd just seen. Lydia watched Stiles be brought upstairs before turning to the three witnesses on the couch. 

“What happened?” Lydia asked the statues frantically. Boyd looked at her before returning his eyes to the ground. 

“I’m not sure, his head is messed up.” He whispered picturing the gruesome wound. Scott clutched to Allsion on the floor frozen in place and the overwhelming amount of guilt as it itched itself inside his chest. 

“Is there a threat?” Lydia inquired kneeling in front of a crying Erica offering her a consoling hug, she moved to Jackson wanting to comfort her petrified mate.

“No.” Jackson said simply eyes wide as he tried to process what just happened. Lydia gulped and looked to Danny who was already telling the twins to come back inside the house and wait for the news. 

The pack all sat waiting in a horrible silence, the pizza on the table now stone cold. Scott stared at the floor while he slowly rose standing straight up needing to see and apologize to his best friend. Tears welled in his eyes thinking of his best friend needing to be carried upstairs.

“This is my fault I need to see him.” Scott said moving to the staircase, to everyone’s surprise Jackson shot up from his seat placing a firm hand on Scott’s chest stopping him from moving forward.

“Scott leave it.” He said firmly with no room for argument, Boyd stood behind Jackson in agreement creating a wall to the stairway. Ethan and Aiden stood nearby ready to jump into the fight at any moment. The three feuding betas growled flashing their eyes at each other trying to demand control of each other. 

“No one sees Stiles until Derek and Deaton tell us what’s happening.” Lydia demanded stepping in between the boys. “All of you sit down now and stop acting like children!” She ordered pointing to the couches, Jackson and Scott stood in place eyes locked on one another. Lydia grunted annoyed at the stubbornness around her. She pushed Scott backward making him walk to the couches, Jackson and Boyd followed close behind keeping an eye on the other beta. A low heartstopping, menacing growl came from upstairs followed by a pair of flaming red eyes. 

“Scott.” Derek snarled.


	3. Rage

Derek watched intently holding his wolf back as Deaton checked over his injured mate. Alan wasted no time giving Stiles something for his pain to help him relax and heal faster, he stood at the Omega’s head checking the most concerning wound. Deaton began to wrap his head turning to a red eyed alpha hovering over everything he did. Deaton gave Derek a reassuring smile finishing the wrap. 

“His head isn't nearly as bad as I originally thought, he seems to be healing well.” Deaton started, the doctor moved gently touching the bruising on Stiles jawline. “The bruising should start to heal once his head injury heals a bit more.” Derek looked over his mate's face then glancing at the rest of his body. 

“Is there anything below his neck we should be worried about?” He asked, wondering if anything was injured he couldn't see. Deaten lifted Stiles' shirt showing a light bruise coloring his stomach, gaining a growl from Derek’s wolf. 

“This bruise should heal soon there doesn't seem to be anything wrong internally.” Deaton kept a close eye on the Alpha as he pointed to Stiles' collar not daring to touch it with Derek’s wolf this impulsive. “I’m not sure if there's any damage to his neck, the collar does blood on it. I’m not sure if it’s from his head or not, if you could remove it I'll be able to check.” Deaton said, stepping aside for the Alpha to come in, Derek’s wolf howled in protest wanting his mate to keep the triskelion on. 

He looked at the collar carefully unbuckling it from the back, he looked down at the silver triskelion now partly stained with blood. Once he pulled it away Stiles’ neck seemed to have little damage, Deaton stepped in carefully touching Stiles’ while keeping his eyes on Derek. “His neck looks okay, but he’s going to be asleep for a while. I don’t want to move him anymore than necessary, I’ll stay here and keep an eye on his healing until it’s at a more stable place.” Deaton informed him, the Alpha nodded holding Stiles hand in comfort. 

“Thank you Deaton it’s much appreciated.” He responded before his ears tuned into a new unfolding conflict below him. Derek turned to the door listening intently at his betas bickering below, his eyes glowed lighting up with anger. 

“I need to go take care of my betas, please stay with Stiles.” He told Deaton without sparing him a glance, the doctor nodded knowing better than to argue with him. He watched the angry Alpha stomp out of the room as he sat in a chair next to the bed . 

Derek let a menacing growl rip from his chest as he flashed his eyes at the betas now in his view. “Scott.” He snarled, staring him down from his perch on the stairs. All his beta’s slightly hunched at the furry there Alpha was showing. Derek walked down the steps in-humanly fast, grabbing Scott by the neck. Scott’s eyes widened as he gripped Derek’s wrist in fear, the Alpha narrowed his eyes and dragged the beta to the front door. He opened the doorway throwing Scott out into the yard following his falling body close behind.

Allison rushed out keeping her careful, calculated distance, she leaned down to her combat boot ready to pull out a wolfsbane coated knife. Lydia put a hand on her arm shaking her head no, leaning down to slide the knife back in it’s hiding spot.

“I wouldn't do that.” She said watching as Derek approached Scott. “It’ll be fine he wasn't gripping Scott’s neck hard, if Derek hurts Scott he knows Stiles would never forgive him.” Lydia spoke louder than she needed, knowing Derek could very well hear him. The Alpha ignored her picking Scott up and throwing him against a nearby tree, the beta fell to the ground keeping his eyes on the ground submissively. 

“YOU!” Derek yelled hoisting and holding Scott up by his shirt pinning him to the tree. “LOOK AT ME!” He ordered fangs dropping out of mouth, Scott flinched looking into his Alpha’s eyes. “It’s one thing to cancel on him every week it’s ANOTHER to LEAVE HIM.” Derek pushed him harder into the tree. “ALONE before you knew I could come get him.” He seethed. Scott felt tears spring to his eyes while he nodded feeling the guilt rebloom inside his chest. 

“I’m so sorry.” He apologized. “I should've never left him there.” Scott cried letting the tears fall, Derek clenched his jaw losing his grip only a small bit.

“Don’t apologize to me, when Stiles is better you will do EVERYTHING you can to make it up to him.” Scott nodded frantically, completely agreeing with him. “If.” Derek started in a low bone chilling growl, he gripped Scott’s shirt harder making the betas eyes go wider. “Anything like this happens again I’ll break both your legs until there's nothing left to heal, then kick you out of the pack.” Scott gulped, giving Derek a slow nodd. 

“Understood.” He responded quietly, the Alpha released him letting Scott fall to the ground. Derek turned to the house looking up at the master bedroom window where Stiles laid unconscious. For a moment he could picture Stiles yelling at him for hurting Scott, before his impulse fully took over.

“One more thing.” Derek added swiftly turning and punching Scott square across the jaw, sending the beta sprawling onto the forest floor. Derek cracked his neck pleased with himself turning to where the rest of the pack stood watching the altercation play out. Scott groaned, rubbing his jaw as he stood, he quickly walked around Derek into Allison’s outstretched arms as she checked his face. 

“Did you really have to punch him?” Allison grumbled to herself, Derek rolled his eyes in response crossing his arms on his chest. 

“He's fine I could've done a lot worse. Now you all need to talk, do any of you know who did this?” Derek asked, scenting the air to see everyone’s possible hidden reactions. The pack shifted looking at one another for ideas. 

Jackson stood in the doorway hiding behind everyone as he felt shame seeing his Alpha so angry, he cowardly backed into the doorway thinking of his other friends from school. He looked at the pack and his friends not wanting to rat out the other side of his life they weren't a part of. 

Derek grit his teeth at the silence he received back. “If Stiles wakes up and tells me who did this and it turns out you knew them, they’ll be consequences and I won't hold back.” Derek said to them all, but really only spoke to one person. Jackson hid behind the door wondering if his friends could be capable of something like this. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Lydia spoke up as everyone hummed in agreement, the red head turned around looking for her vanished mate. She reached for her bond feeling confusion coming from his side and a bit of guilt. “Jackson and I are going to head to my house. I need to grab some more things, everyone else should too if you're planning on staying at the packhouse during Stiles recovery.” She said making Jackson peak his head out of the doorway.

“Good idea.” Issac agreed, turning to Derek. “Is it okay to stay here?” He asked.

“This is your home too, Stiles will want the pack here when he wakes.” Derek confirmed brushing past everyone to rejoin his mate at their bedside. Lydia pulled Jackson to his Porsche, keeping deadly quiet until they pulled away out of the hearing of the pack.

“Why do you smell guilty?” Lydia asked as her mate as he drove continuously avoided her eye contact.

“I don’t know.” He grit back to her wanting to quickly drop the subject, Lydia sighed scanning his face. 

“Why are you partially lying to me?” She asked, Jackson slammed his open palm on the steering wheel. 

“I don't know Lydia!” He yelled in frustration looking at her, she sighed, grabbing his hand in her own lacing their fingers together. 

“Does it have to do with your lacrosse friends?” She questioned. 

“I don't know, but I hope not.” He admitted to Lydia and himself for the first time.

“You should ask and bring the news back to Derek.” She explained rubbing the back of his hand lovingly trying to ease his frustrations. 

“There my friends.” 

“And Stiles is your Alphas mate AND friend.” Lydia pressured, Jackson snorted at her.

“Stilinski and I aren't friends.” He replied making Lydia roll her eyes sitting back in her seat. 

“You heard what Derek said Jackson, and if your friends did this and you did nothing I can't say I’d stop him.” She told him honestly, taking her hand back from his, Jackson bit his inner cheek sighing to himself.

“I know.”


	4. Answers

Jackson and Lydia’s drive back to the Hale house was tense, the mates fell into a deep argument at Lydia’s house about how to handle the situation. 

“Yes I get it there your friends Jackson-” 

“Yes Lydia they are.” Jackson interrupted. “And I don’t appreciate you judging them before you know what actually happened.” Lydia scoffed looking out the window. 

“You think Stiles just did that to himself?” She asked, Jackson looked between her and the road a few times not knowing where she came up with that.

“What? Of course not!” He argued, feeling a bit hurt by her comments. “You werent there seeing him in that locker, I can’t unsee it Lydia.” Jackson swallowed feeling something vile come up in his throat. “No one deserves that.” Lydia nodded keeping her feelings down knowing he was hurting with this choice. 

“What he does deserve is justice Jackson.” Lydia commented leaving a long silence between the pair. “Out of anyone in the school who would do this, they're the only ones I can think of unless Stiles has more bullies we don't know about.” She tried to reason, Jackson bit his tongue. 

“You don’t know that-”

“And you don’t know they're innocent.” Lydia interrupted. “Why wont you just asked them?” Jackson’s grip on the wheel increased. 

“Because.” He grit out angrily. 

“Because why?” Lydia said not backing down from him. “You're afraid of the answer.” She told him rubbing his bicep lovingly. “We’re all here for you, your family.” Jackson grit his teeth. 

“They're all going to hate me.” Lydia immediately shook her head shutting that thought down. 

“No, they’ll love and support you for stepping up.” Lydia turned her body to him knowing the car was in the hearing distance of the house. Jackson slowly parked the car staring at the house in front of him. “I’m here for you.” She said lastly kissing his cheek before exiting the car.

Walking back into the pack house the pair saw everyone gathered in the living room watching tv, except for the missing Alpha. Everyone’s smiles radiated at their arrival, making Jackson’s stomach drop. Lydia walked past him sitting down on the couch next to Erica, as Jackson clenched his jaw looking up the stairs. 

“Hey I’ll be right back.” Jackson said to the group rushing out the back door to the yard before anyone could say anything back. The Beta sat on one of the chairs pulling out his phone scrolling to Greenberg's Imessage chat. 

Jackson 8:22 PM- Hey, what’s up? 

Jackson groaned at himself biting his nail in nervousness, he knew they all knew he was in the Hale pack. The fear of his friends rejecting him stirred a new fear inside of him. 

Greenberg 8:25PM- Nmu?

Jackson clenched his jaw at the simple answer, not knowing how to ask without directly accusing him. He flew his thumbs across the keyboard reminding himself of the person they thought he was, another Stilinski bully.

Jackson 8:26PM- Everythings crazy here, someone beat up Stiles and my Alpha is freaking out. Wish I was there to help beat him up lol.

Jackon bit the inside of his cheek clenching the phone, silently willing Greenberg to answer. He shot up feeling his phone buzz. 

Greenberg 8:30 PM- Yeah it was pretty fun ;) 

Jackson stilled frozen in his seat reading the message over multiple times. A pit grew in his stomach as another message came through. 

Greenberg 8:30 PM- You should've been there to see it.

The message woke Jackson from his still stance, his wolf was growling inside.

Jackson 8:31 PM- I wish, who was there? 

He sent the message, rubbing his worried wrinkled forehead. 

Greenberg 8:35 PM- Everyone but you.

Jackson grimsed at the text knowing it confirmed what he feared, he sat staring at the message knowing he should show Derek. He could already feel the anger from Derek from not telling him before. The door opened making Jackson turn his head to the Alpha staring at him, Derek slowly shut the door walking to his Beta. 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, concerned sitting next to him. 

“How do you know something is wrong?” Jackson countered ignoring the conflict, Derek pointed up to the second story. 

“The windows open I could smell the guilt reeking off of you, and your heartbeat is erratic. That's not like you Jackson.” Derek said, looking him in the eyes. Jackson looked away out into the woods. 

“Earlier you said we needed to tell you who did it, I had an idea of who.” Jackson shrugged the guilt deeping. “Before I gave you any names I wanted to be sure.” The beta unlocked his phone handing the text messages to the Alpha. He cringed seeing Derek’s eyes bleed red, when he finished the Alpha handed the phone back taking a breath.

“Thank you for telling me.” Derek surprisingly said, letting his eyes turn back to their natural forest green. “I get why you didn't tell me in the first place, but you still should have.” Jackson sat waiting for more. 

“That's it?” Jackson asked skeptically, Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“I need names.” Derek deadpanned to him. “Besides Greenberg.” Jackson cursed softly to himself.

“I know….what are you going to do to them?” Jackson asked slightly fearful of the Alphas incoming furry. 

“Names.” Derek demanded again, making Jackson clench a fist. 

“Wes, Trevor, Zane, Ben, and Matt.” He struggled to say, finally finding the courage to look at Derek’s face, the Alpha sat with a firm jaw line memorizing the names in his head. Derek wordlessly stood up walking back inside, right before closing the door he turned around. 

“There about to start another movie go watch with them.” Derek said moving his head in. Jackson tossed the phone between his hands standing up, he made his way in finding Lydia staring him down. He nodded sadly at her sinking onto the floor in front of her, Lydia rubbed his shoulders kissing the top of his head. She helped him lean back for some comfort he rarely asked for.

The rest of the pack stared ahead acting as if they couldn't hear the conversation from outside. Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat still holding the remote, he recognized some of the feelings Jackson was experiencing, stopping his search on the movie chosen. 

“Hey Jackson, want to pick this one?” He asked casually hoping to take his mind off of whatever he was thinking about, Jackson turned in confusion expecting the pack to hate him. 

“Uh sure.” He accepted taking the remote when no one protested, as he searched through the netflix options Jackson looked around the pack. Everyone sat staring at the tv cuddled with each other, he felt Lydia’s grip on him squeeze anchoring him to the ground. He smiled to himself knowing he made the right choice to stay with his family.

Derek walked into his room with Deaton looking down at the Omegas head, the doctor looked up at his arrival. 

“He’s healing nicely, he should wake up sometime tomorrow. Once he does the pain meds are still here, he’ll be pretty out of it but he needs to eat.” Deaton informed him, starting to wrap more gauze on the gash. 

“Can he take a bath tomorrow?” Derek asked, wanting to wash the rest of the beating off of him. 

“Yes, not alone I know he’s incredibly stubborn but he can’t be alone until we know how awake he’ll be on the pain meds.” Deaton answered, the Alpha nodded staring down at his mate. “I’ll be back sometime tomorrow but if he wakes up, call me after a few minutes with any symptoms he may have.” Deaton began to pack up his equipment. 

“Thank you Alan.” Derek said thankfully, the doctor nodded leaving the room. Derek sat down in the chair hating how quiet the Omega was. He grabbed his hand in his own, careful of the IV. Everytime he glanced at Stiles’ perfect face his eyes bled red thinking about the text conversation he read outside. “Yeah it was pretty fun.” Derek repeated to himself hating the bullies more and more by the second, if that was possible. He held onto the excitement of hearing his mate's sweet voice tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've gotten a few comments on the format of the chapter, I hope this is easier to read!


	5. Awaken

Scott hung up the phone making his way into the master bedroom where the pack sat on the floor surrounding the bed. 

“He should be here soon with an update.” Scott informed them all sitting back in between Issac and Allison. Everyone looked to the bed watching a still sleeping Stiles and an Alpha seated by his bedside, head resting on the bed face first asleep. The group jumped hearing a small moan come from a slowly moving Stiles. The Omega brought his non IV hand up to his face rubbing his eye. Scott jumped up close to the bed kneeling next to Derek.

“Derek.” He whispered, shaking the Alpha, his eyes snapped open startled.

“What?!” He responded a bit too loudly, looking around for a threat, his eyes became glued to where Stilles groaned again. 

“Der?” A groggy Stiles asked, blinking his eyes open, Derek sat forward smiling at the nickname holding his hand a tad tighter. 

“Yeah I’m right here baby.” He said helping Stiles sit up against a few fluffy pillows. “How are you feeling?” Derek asked, Stiles fully opened his eyes looking around the room.

“My head hurts.” He moaned, putting a hand up to hold his forehead. 

“Be careful it’s pretty banged up.” Scott advised worrying about the injury under the bandages. The Omega scrunched his face in confusion looking to Derek who had concern consuming his face. 

“What?” He asked, feeling a throbbing pain in his head stopping him from thinking more deeply about Scott’s concerns. Derek frowned turning to the pack.

“Someone go make him some soup so he can take his pain meds.” Derek ordered before returning to Stiles’ aid. He placed a hand on his mates neck drawing up some of his pain until he saw a more content look on Stiles’ face. 

“Mmm.” Stiles said, with a closed lipped smile as his head cleared. He leaned into Derek’s hand pausing to look at the Alpha, he placed his hand on his bear neck. “Where’s my collar?” He asked, feeling his bare skinned neck as if hoping it would reappear. 

“It’s okay.” Derek reassured him. “I needed to take it off for Deaton to check your neck.” Stiles tilted his head.

“Why would Deaton.” Stiles’ face lit up in remembrance. “Oh.” He whispered frowning deeply as he replayed it in his head. Tears welled up in his eyes and he closed them feeling panic rise in his chest. Derek flashed his eyes at the pack nodding his head to the door, they all scrambled up leaving shutting the door behind them. 

“It’s okay Stiles breathe with me.” Derek coached putting Stiles’ hand on his chest. 

“I’m fine.” Stiles said breathing in a deep shaky breath. “I’m fine.” He repeated trying to convince himself. “How bad is it?” Stiles asked, Derek took a breath in squeezing his hand.

“It’s mainly your head but Deaton said your healing very well. Your jaw has some bruises and your chest had one but it’s already healed.” Stiles nodded remembering back inside the locker. 

“How bad was my head?” He asked slightly fearful of an answer, Derek clenched his jaw.

“Stiles-” Derek started before Stiles cut him off with a nod, finding the answer he was looking for stitched into Derek’s tone. 

“No ones dead right?” Stiles asked his mate. 

“Not yet.” Derek replied with a growl making Stiles fondly smile and lean back against the headboard. 

“You're not going to do anything.” He sighed making Derek scowl. 

“Yes I am-” 

“Derek.” Stiles replied with a growl of his own. “You’d be just like them if you did anything.” He tried to reason, failing from Derek’s point of view. The Alpha paused sitting back in his chair still holding his mate’s hand. 

“We’ll see.” He cut in before the door opened with the sheriffs head popping into the room. Derek was lost in thought having Scott’s face popping into his head, he heard Stiles words repeat inside his head, as he kept replaying his attack on the teenager.

“Stiles!” John exclaimed in relief rushing into the room hugging his son tightly. 

“Hey dad.” The Omega replied with a slight chuckle in his voice. The sheriff tightened his grip with Melissa coming into view. “Hi momma McCall.” He lightly smiled pulling out of his dad's embrace. 

“I was hoping she could check your head until Deaton stops by.” John smiled, patting his son's shoulder. 

“I called Deaton and he filled me in.” Melissa said, setting down a bag of equipment on the bed. “I’m going to get some water and wash your head around the wound then later if you feel up to it Derek can help you with a bath.” She said watching in amusement as Stiles smirked, wiggling his eyes at his mate who rolled his eyes.

“No Stiles.” Derek huffed up. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying to get some.” Stiles shrugged, making Melissa laugh and the sheriff rub a warry hand down his face shaking his head in disbelief at his son's actions. 

“Erica said she’d bring up some soup and you can take some pain meds before I wash your hair.” She smiled edging closer to the bedside blocked by the other two men in the room. “Achem.” She said eyebrows raising at the men, the Sheriff nodded turning to Derek.

“Derek a word.” John said clearing his throat holding his arm out for Derek to lead the way out of the room. The Alpha nodded, kissing a smiling Stiles on the head before leaving the room. On the way out Erica walked in with the soup and a large glass of water.

Downstairs the whispering beta’s chatted between each other only looking up to see Alpha and Sheriff walking down the stairs. They all looked at one another pulling apart from the jabber. 

“Outside.” Derek ordered pointing out the door, the teenagers looked at eachother skeptically doing as they were told. Erica came out to the lawn last from delivering the soup. 

“I don’t think he’s listening if that’s why we're walking all the way here.” Erica commented as they walked down the driveway. 

“Alright.” The Sheriff started stopping the group. “I wanted to talk to everyone before I told Stiles anything.” He sighed making Derek narrow his eyes. “We checked out the locker room and there’s no evidence but Stiles’ DNA.” John said making Derek growl. 

“What about Jackson’s text messages?” Issac asked angrily, John looked at him sadly.

“Their parents have lawyers involved claiming the texts are false which we have an open investigation on. When I put the order out to investigate the kids alleged alibis the lawyers pressed to have me off the case because of my personal involvement-”

“What?” Scott asked shocked. “Are you off the case?” He pressed, John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yes.” His response gained a gowl from the pack. 

“So there just going to get away with it?” Lydia piped up stewing in impending anger, the Sheriff shook his head looking as if he was holding something back.

“No the investigation is far from closed, and my deputies will keep me in the loop.” He trailed off. “The only way to get them convicted is to pull Stiles’ memory, I’ve talked to Deaton he’s not comfortable with it with Stiles’ head injury. He thinks it could further injure him.” He finished the pack fuming in anger. Derek snarled his wolf pacing for vengeance. 

“Then just pull Greenberg’s.” Lydia suggested, John shook his head.

“We can’t do that.” John’s response gained an additional growl from the Alpha’s chest as his wolf grew angier. 

“So there's nothing we can do?” Issac asked softly looking between everyone in the group. 

“There is but we probably shouldn't talk about it in front of the Sheriff.” Ethan commented, flashing his eyes at the ground. 

“All of you go inside and don’t discuss this to Stiles’ quite yet, I need to speak with Scott and Issac.” Derek said making Issac and Scott share a questioning glance. The other’s walked back towards the house with the two beta’s shifting on their feet uncomfortably. Derek crossed his arms sighing at the teens. “Scott.” Derek started making the beta look up. “I want to apologize for the way I treated you, it’s not your fault for what happened to Stiles. I wasn't thinking straight and took it out on the first person I could irrationally blame it on.” He apologized, making Scott nodd. 

“Thank you Derek, I appreciate that.” He accepted, Issac stood next to him wondering why he had to be here. 

“Issac, I should've never hurt any of you for any reason it’s not what an Alpha does.” The beta’s eyes raised realizing what Derek was trying to tell him. 

“Derek it’s okay I know you're not him.” Issac interjected making Derek sigh in relief. “Stiles is going to kill you once he finds out.” Issac smiled lighting the mood, Scott snickered when Derek groaned in his hands. 

“I know.” Derek said already hearing the long hours he would be listening to Stiles yell at him. 

“Can we go inside and figure out our revenge plan?” Issac asked, looking between the two. 

“Not with John here but I think I know exactly what we're going to do.” Derek replied walking towards the pack house where everyone sat listening to the three’s conversation.


	6. Planning

A freshly bathen, newly clothed, Stiles sat on his bed with Deaton redressing his wound. The Sheriff and Derek stood behind him watching the slightly out of it boy sway in sleepiness, the Omega held a happy hand up holding his clean collar secured back around his neck. 

“It’s looking good Stiles.” Deaton commented, making Stiles snort. 

“I’m always looking good doc.” He grinned looking at his mate, Derek fondly rolled his eyes and John smiled at his antics. Deaton stepped away from Stiles making Derek come forward and steady him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“How’s he doing?” John asked, keeping an eye on his boy. 

“He’s doing great, the healing is coming along nicely, he’ll just be sleepy for a while on the meds which will help his head.” Deaton commented, packing up his things. “Now that he’s awake there’s no need for an IV if you make sure he drinks plenty of water. He needs to eat before he takes any of his pain meds.” He added turning to the three with a smile. “If you need anything you have my number, I’ll be back again tomorrow.” He ended with leaving the room, the Sheriff’s phone dinged. 

“What now.” He groaned checking the device. “I need to head into the station there understaffed due to the investigation.” He sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket. 

“He’ll be okay.” Derek assured him. 

“I know let me help you get sleepy head down the stairs.” John offered, reaching out to Stiles' other side. 

“I don’t need help.” Stiles argued pushing both men away. 

“Yes you do.” Derek shot back gently helping him up as they cautiously walked out of the room. Stiles grumbled to himself the entire way down the stairs with the pack watching amused. Everyone slid down the couch making enough room for Stiles to lie down. 

“Guys you don’t have to do that.” Scott told his friends. 

“He needs to be comfortable.” Erica said grabbing pillows and blankets, Scott smiled as Stiles climbed down the stairs leaning into Derek with a smile.

“I’m surprised you haven't seen Stiles on pain meds. He's like a koala bear.” Scott laughed remembering the times Stiles spent snuggled on him before he met Derek. 

“He’s right.” Derek huffed as they neared the couch. The Alpha sat Stiles down on the middle cushion as he sat next to him on the edge of the couch. As soon as Derek fully seated Stiles straddled his lap throwing his arms around Derek’s neck, he pressed his face into the crook of his mate’s neck letting out a content sigh. A warm smile spread on his face as he snuggled closer. Derek rested his arms around the Omega, his wolf purring in content. The Sheriff smiled at the two before placing his hands on the back of the couch.

“I’ll be heading to the station I’ll call if anything comes up.” John said already out the door. Erica cooed from her seat snapping pictures on her phone, Derek growled softly making the beta roll her eyes and put the phone down.

“You're right he is like a koala.” Lydia smiled. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” Boyd said changing the subject off the attention hating Alpha. Derek nodded while rubbing his hand up and down Stiles’ back. 

“He’s asleep.” Derek said listening to his steady heartbeat. “We need to talk.” Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t know if I could do any of that.” Jackson spoke up, gaining dirty looked from the others. 

“How could you not?” Aiden asked, Jackson sank back into his seat. 

“I’m sorry.” He cringed, Lydia sat up glaring towards Aiden. 

“Stop it.” Derek ordered flashing his eyes. 

“I hate your plan.” Scott said dropping his slice of pizza, he looked up to the Alpha. “We need to do more than that.” He insisted, Derek held Stiles closer. 

“I won’t do anything against Stiles’ wishes, I’m going to bring him upstairs. You all need to go to sleep, you have school tomorrow.” Derek said, easily picking his mate up bridal style. Issac watched him walk away pulling out his phone, he quickly created a group chat without Derek or Stiles included. 

ISSAC 10:06 PM- We need our own plan. 

SCOTT 10:07 PM- Agreed.

ALLISON 10:07 PM- What should we do?

AIDEN 10:08 PM- Same thing they did to Stiles. 

SCOTT 10:08 PM- No we can’t do that. 

ERICA 10:09 PM- We CAN but we shouldn't. 

BOYD 10:10 PM- Are we really talking about going against Derek and Stiles?

ETHAN 10:12 PM- We have too. 

DANNY 10:13 PM- I have an idea but we need Jackson to do it. 

JACKSON 10:17 PM- What are you thinking? 

DANNY 10:18 PM- What if we could get back at them without violence?

ERICA 10:19 PM- No.

AIDEN 10:19 PM- Seriously Danny?

ETHAN 10:19 PM- I hate it already.

ISSAC 10:20 PM- He needs real justice maybe this is the way. 

SCOTT 10:20 PM- Let’s hear him out. 

AIDEN 10:22 PM- Your best friend was beaten and you want to fight back without hurting them back? 

SCOTT 10:23 PM- Think rationally….I’m definitely not ruling violence out.

LYDIA 10:25 PM- Everyone stop typing and let Danny pitch his idea. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DANNY 11:03 PM- So were all in agreement?

SCOTT 11:04 PM- I’m in. 

ETHAN 11:05 PM- Sure.

AIDEN 11:05 PM- If everyone else is. 

LYDIA 11:06 PM- I’m in.

ALLISON 11:06 PM- Yes.

ERICA 11:07 PM- Anything for my batman.

BOYD 11:08 PM- Okay.

ISSAC 11:08 PM- Fine.

DANNY 11:10 PM- Jackson? 

JACKSON 11:10 PM- I’m in. 

DANNY 11:11 PM- Tomorrow it is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek laid on his bed next to Stiles listening to the betas thumbs type widely across their iphones, he smelled the many emotions they were all going through. He leaned back smiling knowing his betas were doing exactly as he predicted, he felt bad for going behind Stiles’ back but he knew it needed to be done.


	7. Revenge

That morning Derek drove part of the pack to school in Stiles’ absence with the others in other cars. The school day was long and strenuous with tension throughout the pack, the teenagers rarely spoke the entire day. At lunch Jackson sat in his seat fiddling his food around while keeping an eye on the cafeteria around him.

He stopped moving his fork spotting Greenberg and the rest of his friends glaring at him from across the cafeteria. Jackson narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw, making Greenberg tilt his head. The bully waived for Jackson to come join their table. Jackson ignored him, turning his attention back to his pack.

Lacrosse practice was a tense feud between the werewolves. Afterwards, Jackson hung back while the rest of the team went into the cleaned locker room, he looked up smiling at the black camero that waited in the parking lot. 

The beta finished packing up the group equipment dragging it into the equipment room locking it up. He took a deep breath walking into the locker room straight to his locker trying to avoid the painful memories of finding Stiles stuffed in his own locker.

He took off his padding hearing the last person exit the room, the back door opened from coaches office making Jackson look over. Greenberg walked in smugly with his friends waltzing over behind him.

“Jackson.” Greenberg sneered, the Hale beta turned around casually keeping calm.

“What’s up?” He asked looking around at the six bullies, Trevor stepped forward fuming in anger. 

“Why the hell did you show those texts to the cops?” He spat trying to contain himself while his claws grew. Jackson stared them down not willing to show any fear.

“Why did you almost kill my Alpha’s mate?” Jackson asked, feeling his own anger come to the surface. “My friend.” He added after a moment. 

“Friend, we’re your friends.” Wes said, confused. Jackson ignored him standing taller looking Greenberg up and down. The bully closed the gap between the two. 

“If your friends with that freak then I guess we should teach you a lesson too.” He dangerously threatened. Jackson stepped a step backwards looking between the six.

“Wait what?” He asked, sounding frightened. “What are you going to do to me?” He asked looking between the six, Jackson walked backward hitting the cold locker. Greenberg cracked his knuckles spreading a smile across his face.

“Exactly what we did to Stilinski.” He smirked punching Jackson across the face hard enough to make the beta fall to the floor. Before Matt could pull Jackson up for another punch a low heartstopping growl ripped through the room. Jackson smiled, his fake facade of fear fading away. The lights shut off blanketing the room in complete black darkness. 

A pair of red glowing eyes at the other end of the room distracted the bullies from the incoming betas from behind. Derek’s growl got louder when Scott, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, and Issac grabbed the five followers throwing them into a locker slamming it shut locking them in place. The red eyes slowly traveled forward making Greenberg back up, he tripped over Jackson falling over on the beta. 

Derek watched him touch his beta again, his wolf taking over, he launched forward biting Greenberg's side throwing him across the room slamming into the lockers behind him. Greenberg groaned holding his bleeding side. 

The lights flickered on revealing the snarling massive black wolf, his mouth dripping with venomous intent. Erica and Allison standing over Greenberg, Erica had her claws out with Allison pointing a taser at his heart. 

The other beta’s stood in front of the lockers holding the bullies who’s eyes were locked on Derek’s Alpha form. Lydia stood in the middle of the room with a mocking face to Greenberg, Jackson by her side. Danny stood off to the side holding a bag around his waist. 

Lydia turned around to Danny nodding her head to him, the tech wiz walked forward opening a locker, he reached up pulling down a high tech camera. Greenberg sat up looking at Danny. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, shocked grimacing at the bite wound bleeding from his side. The bully kept avoiding Derek eyes uncomfortable by the wolf's presence. 

“What never seen a full wolf shift before?” Allison asked, mockingly holding a tight grip on her tazor. 

“He attacked me!” Greenberg shrieked, gaining a growl from Derek, the wolf jumped snapping his jaws forward, shutting the teen up. 

“Yes he did.” Lydia agreed. “And he had every right to as an Alpha of a beta you physically assaulted right in front of him.” Greenberg scoffed looking at Jackson.

“You have no proof.” He retorted, making a satisfied smile creep on Lydia’s face, she held a hand up pointing at Danny's camera which was still pointed at the asulter. 

“Tell that to the camera who’s been recording you assault my mate and confess to the assault of Stiles Stilinski.” She finished, Derek growled stepping forward hearing the last part. Lydia reached into Jackson’s pocket pulling out a small recording device. “And just in case we do have the audio recording on here two.” She smiled hearing a noise coming from the hallway. “Oh I wonder who that could be.” She gasped sarcastically looking to the door where Sheriff Stilinski stood. He looked around the room, settling his eyes on the fully shifted werewolf waiting to rip Greenberg to pieces. Danny and Lydia turned off the camera and recorder.

“Derek go shift before the other units get here.” He said before looking at Greenberg. Danny reached into his bag walking in back of some lockers throwing down Derek’s extra clothes for the Alpha to change into. “You're the piece of shit who beat up my son?” The Sheriff said, pulling his handcuffs out with a disgusted look on his face.

“I’m not saying anything till my lawyer gets here.” He spat back. The Sheriff smirked while putting his handcuffs over his wrists.

“You’ve said enough.” He tightened the cuffs gaining grimace in pain from the bully. “Is that too tight?” He mocked squeezing them closer a few more notches. Human form Derek stood his red eyes still fiery leaning on the lockers in his normal clothing. Greenberg avoided his eye contact, keeping his gaze on the ground.

“There all in these lockers Mr. Stilinski.” Scott voiced stepping forward, John nodded.

“Head home, I’ll come by later with some other deputies for a statement.” The pack nodded, packing up the recording devices in Danny’s bag leaving them for the police when John smirked at them. “Goodluck explaining this to Stiles.” He laughed stopping them in their tracks.


	8. End

Before leaving the school Derek walked over to the sheriff's cop car which held Greengerb in the back seat. John looked at Derek sighing, opening the passenger door, the Alpha slid in. 

“You have two minutes.” John said getting out of the car, Derek smiled his red eyes trained on the squirming teenager in the back. The sheriff slammed the door leaning on it watching out for anyone seeing. Inside Derek growled letting his fangs drop. 

“If you EVER touch my mate or ANY of my beta’s again i’ll rip you limb from limb as slow as possible leaving nothing behind.” He spat sneering at the boy. Greenberg nodded frantically. 

“I’m sor-” Derek slammed against the grate of metal holding them apart. 

“SHUT UP!” He yelled. “Your apologies mean nothing.” He snapped barley containing his wolf, and John opened the door. 

“Derek out of the car, go home now.” He said, pushing the wolf out of the car. Derek growled slamming the door heading back to his waiting camaro. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So let me get this straight, you were sitting minding your own business waiting for the betas to get out of practice. Lydia and Danny come running over already on the phone with the sheriff screaming Jackson was in trouble. You ran in saved Jackson that was recorded on two tapes and then Danny just happened to have a change of clothes for you?” Stiles asked, looking at his mate with the pack standing behind him.

“Exactly!” Erica exclaimed happily, Stiles narrowed his eyes at her looking to Derek.

“And you had no idea what they were planning?” He asked, Derek shook his head no. “Derek.” Stiles sighed, grabbing his mates hands tilting his head. “I just don't believe you.” 

“It’s what happened.” Derek argued, wanting his mate to drop it. A knock on the door stopped the conversation with the sheriff walking through. A few deputies followed behind him.

“We're going to talk to each of you and get your statements, Lydia, Derek, Danny, and Scott your up first.” The sheriff said walking upstairs so everyone could have their own privacy. As everyone got up to leave Stiles watched Jackson exit through the backdoor, he looked around smiling at the rest of the pack deep in conversation. The Alpha mate got up following the beta to the backyard. 

“Hey.” Stiles said shutting the door behind him, Jackson looked over with a smile. 

“Hi.” He offered back looking out at the trees. Stiles sat in a chair looking over at Jackson who seemed deep into thought. 

“Thank you for what you did.” Stiles said breaking the silence. Jackson scoffed looking down at his hands.

“What did I do? Be friends the people who bea-” 

“No.” Stiles interrupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. “I know you were close with them for most of your life and you standing up to them for me, who you haven't had the best relationship with, means a lot to me.” He said squeezing his shoulder. 

“You're my Alpha’s mate.” Jackson said, making Stiles nod. “And my friend.” He added looking over. 

“You're my friend too.” Stiles smiled. “And my best friend’s mate.” He joked making Jackson smile. “How’s your jaw.” He asked. 

“It’s been healed five minutes after he hit me.” Jackson replied, settling a nice peaceful silence between the two, the door opened with Scott walking through. 

“Your turn Jackson.” He informed him, the beta sighed standing up letting Jackson replace him. Scott sat shifting in his seat trying to find the words to describe what he was feeling.

“Stiles’ I’m so sorry.” Scott said, looking at his best friend's face. 

“Sorry for what?” Stiles asked, making Scott confused. 

“For abandoning you it’s my fault-” 

“Did you do this to me?” Stiles asked, pointing to his head, Scott shifted forward. 

“No but-” 

“Then don’t apologize for something you didn't do. Besides you already paid for it” Stiles said smiling, Scott cringed thinking of the memory. 

“Derek told you huh?” He asked, making Stiles' eyebrows raise.

“Derek didn't tell me anything I was talking about you eating yourself away in guilt like you always do.” He said, skeptically narrowing his eyes at Scott who was squirming under his gaze. “Scott.” Stiles started, the beta looked away from him. “What did Derek do to you?” He asked, Scott’s eyes widened staring at the ground not knowing what to say. 

Inside Derek listened cursing to himself the rest of the pack waited to hear what came next. 

“HE DID WHAT?!?” Stiles screeched so loud no one would need werewolf hearing to hear it. Derek cringed to himself shutting his eyes cursing to himself. “DEREK!” Stiles yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Please leave a comment down below!


End file.
